


An Innocent Thing

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira doesn't know how to bring it up, but luckily, things with her and Scott just happen naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV.
> 
> Prompt: Kira Yukimura/Scott McCall, biting

It starts an innocent thing, as Kira feels most things begin with her. She and Scott finally get some time alone when everything's over, and the dust settles. He kisses her in a way he hasn't before, and Kira melts against him, letting him lift her into his arms and carry her to his bedroom. Their first time is slow and sweet, and everything Kira expected from someone like Scott McCall.

Slowly but surely, she starts to learn he holds back with her, even though they've learned she's just as supernatural as he is. Kira knows she can take a little more than he's giving her, but every time she tries to bring it up, she starts babbling. It either ends in her just kissing him to shut herself up, or she changes the subject completely to something super unsexy, like homework from her dad's class.

Even though Kira doesn't bring up being a little rougher, it comes up naturally. Scott slides into her, and they've figured out the perfect position where he presses in on just the right spot. Though the house is empty, and she knows she can be as loud as she like, Kira can't help but bite back a moan by sinking her teeth into Scott's shoulder.

His slow movement stutters as Scott tilts his head back with a loud moan. Kira pulls her mouth away in surprise, seeing her teeth marks fade after a moment before she looks up at Scott in awe. He catches her eye and ducks his head into her shoulder.

“Scott, you liked that, right?” she asks quietly, and she feels him huff a laugh against Kira's throat.

“I like everything you do,” he replies as he lifts his head, cheeks flushed. “And I definitely like the biting.”

Kira grins then just decides to ask. “So, a little rougher would be okay with you?” she blurts out, her face flushing too.

Scott nods with a goofy smile on his lips. “Well, yeah, but I just don't want to hurt you...”

With a huffed laugh, Kira bucks her hips and suddenly flips him on his back, pinning his hands over his head. “You won't hurt me,” she promises then leans in, grazing her teeth against Scott's neck. “And I'll only hurt you a little, since I think you kinda like it.”

Scott makes a choking noise that dissolves into a moan when Kira bites down again, sucking a mark into his neck. He bucks up inside of her, and she groans against him as she starts to roll her hips, building up a rhythm much faster than of their other times doing this. Every bite she leaves on Scott wins her harder thrusts until Kira bites just under his jaw.

Kira can feel the howl rumbling through his chest before she hears, and after a few more thrusts, he comes. His thrusts slow down, but Kira pulls her mouth away to sit up and ride his cock, feeling his hand slide between them to rub at her clit until she comes with a shout of Scott's name.

She collapses against his chest until he has to pull out, so the condom doesn't slip off. Scott maneuvers her with the least amount of movement, tying off the condom, and easily tossing it into a nearby waste basket before curling up with her again. Kira makes a pleased sound beneath him, nuzzling his neck then frowning at the perfectly unmarred skin.

“It's too bad your werewolf healing works on hickeys and bite marks,” she says against his neck.

“Well,” Scott says thoughtfully, “I think I can work on that?”

Kira lifts her head, looking down at her boyfriend curiously. “How?”

Scott grins. “I'll figure it out. I know I can keep wounds...” he trails off, thinking about things from before Kira, like Peter's burnt face and when he thought Derek had died. “So, it shouldn't be too hard to keep hickeys from my girlfriend.”

“Does that mean practice makes perfectly?” Kira asks innocently with a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Definitely,” he agrees before she ducks her head back down to leave some bite marks that might last this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](www.shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
